wolfsofthebeyondfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wolfs of the beyond fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Hi! Do you need help creating the site of getting people on here? Cause I'll help if ya want!!! [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] Poppy hearts Blaze! 12:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Birdy!! I decided to join and contribute to this wiki! sounds fun! :) Sunnyy:) Howl your message... 12:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I joined the wiki. :) A few things. One, can I be an admin? Two, if you need help getting people to join, I can do that for you! And three, this wiki needs a logo. Sorry if I sound pushy. XD 13:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and thank you for the honor of becoming an admin! The logo is simple. You should have done it in the create-a-wiki tutorial, but you can still change it. Upload any image you want, and ask some computer genius (eulalia, antonio lopez, etc.) to help you put it on the wiki. :D 14:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I found it! And I can't believe I didn't know about this wiki! I love wolves! Oh yeah, and do you want a logo for this wiki? I bet I could make one! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Logos These are two ideas. If you want to use one, save it to your computer and then upload it again as Wiki.png. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I'm not an admin here so I can't do it, but you could ask Hiddensun or Hawkfire to try and do it. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 20:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I know it sounds corny...but Follow the title, but how does this wiki work (look at me, I get worse and worse every single time xD) Anyways, how does this wiki work? Beat me up on meh talk page! 23:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC)